


<德古拉/弗蘭肯斯坦> 未寒-番外 (良心試閱版)(亞當/德古拉，AU，拉郎文)

by dollyeh



Category: Dracula 2000 (Movies), I Frankenstein (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	

自從亞當搬到他的床上之後，德古拉就不知道寒冷跟餓肚子是什麼感覺了，當然亞當根本不准他出門覓食，他唯一的進食對象被限制在他身邊這個男人身上。

這倒無所謂，亞當的血比他以前嚐過的任何人都還要美味，試過了好吃的怎麼可能再回頭去碰不好吃的？

德古拉半裸的趴在床上睜開眼睛，自從他開始跟亞當共用一張床之後，他就沒有能夠好好的穿戴整齊過，今天天亮之後亞當要進城一趟，德古拉終於可以自己從床上走進浴室了。

不過亞當可沒放過出門前在浴室裡打一炮的想法，德古拉那雙能要人命的長腿，在眼前擺動優雅的走進浴室裡，如果無視那兩條長腿間不停滑下的濁白液體的話，那跨動的幅度的確能算得上優雅。

亞當舔了舔嘴唇盯著那兩團隨著走動而繃著線條的臀肉，他快速的跟著德古拉的腳步溜進浴室。

「你能不能有一天不黏著我？」亞當一走進浴室就馬上被發現，鏡子裡全裸的德古拉皮膚光滑肌理緊實的在浴室的暖色燈光下，看起來就像是完美的大理石雕像，綠色的眼睛則像是閃著無機質光芒的綠水晶。

「我以為吸血鬼是無法在鏡子裡顯像的？」亞當沒有正面回應德古拉，但同樣赤裸的亞當在德古拉的注視下，火熱的身體貼到吸血鬼溫涼的背後，德古拉的身體輕輕的向前晃了一下。

「人類傳說只對了一半。當我吃飽的時候就是個低體溫的正常人，鏡子當然照的到我，餓肚子的時候剛好相反。」德古拉心情很好的解答了亞當的疑問。  
緊貼在背上的男人似乎一點也不在意問題的答案，他盯緊了鏡子裡的獵物，伸出紅色的舌尖輕輕的沿著德古拉的肩頸線條，一路濕滑的向著對方同樣白皙的耳垂前進。

「所以你現在不想吃點心？嗯？」亞當的腰胯緊貼在德古拉彈性十足的臀肉上磨蹭著，舌尖捲上了形狀精緻的耳垂，亞當的雙手沿著吸血鬼結實漂亮的腰胯間來回撫摸揉弄著，從不掩飾慾望的德古拉瞪著鏡子裡像要把自己生吞了似的金髮男人。

「嗯…我不介意來份甜點…」鏡子裡的德古拉看起來揉合了純真的性感，不分性別都能誘惑的魔魅。

亞當微微彎著膝蓋再用力向上頂蹭而上，已經完全勃起的陰莖順著臀縫間的溝壑磨擦過那個不久前才被使用過度依然濕潤柔軟的入口。

「嗯啊…」身為慾望本身的德古拉永遠也不會拒絕慾望的降臨。

他被頂的用手抵在鏡子上，以支撐自己向前撲倒的上身，亞當的藍眼睛透過鏡子看著他的時候，那雙眼睛裡的渴望彷彿大火，將他全身包裹在一團熾熱的火焰裡，他掙脫不了也沒有掙脫的想法。

「我想要…進去你的裡面…」亞當的雙眼一瞬也不瞬的直視著鏡子裡德古拉的綠眼睛，他抓住了德古拉向後翹起的臀部，鮮紅的舌尖從德古拉的尾椎處向上，濕潤的滑過他的整個背部，直到整個人都貼緊在德古拉的背後。

「渾蛋…你還在等我告訴你入口嗎？唔！」德古拉是個沒什麼耐性的傢伙，尤其是在被亞當養刁了胃口的現在。

那根抵在他後穴口上的肉莖不停的衝撞著，卻總是故意的從那個濕透了而且期盼著的洞口外錯身而過。

「當然不用，你的裡面我可是熟悉的很…」亞當含住了德古拉的耳朵邊緣，然後滑動到正确的入口處，就著把德古拉腰胯向後拉的力道，毫不客氣的就頂開那個貪婪的小口。

「啊啊嗚嗯！」飽滿的臀肉顫抖著撞到了亞當結實的腹肌上，碩長的陰莖狠刺到底的時候又再次的給了德古拉驚喜，他壓在鏡子上的雙手脫力的跌到了一體成形的大理石洗手檯上。

被用力撐開的冰涼腸肉發出了抗議的疼痛著咬緊了劈開它的肉刃，德古拉整個上身都乏力的貼平在大理石的平檯上。

「你喜歡我用力的插進去，是嗎？毫不留情的狠狠的插進最深處…」後入的姿勢讓肉莖的粗圓頭部深深的頂開了腸道的頂端，那更加窄小的入口限制了肉莖進入的範圍。

好不容易緩過那陣疼痛，德古拉急切的喘息著，當他抬起臉來跟鏡子裡的亞當對上眼時，那雙泛起了血色的眼框跟瞳色讓亞當有種被惡魔掐住了喉嚨的危機感。

「閉上嘴，用力的操我！」魔鬼用低沉沙啞的聲音從遙遠的過去走到亞當的身邊，最終將他收納入袋佔為己有。

亞當恨死德古拉誘騙身為人類的博士創造科學怪人的當初，他終於得知自己的存在是因為德古拉所給予的一滴吸血鬼之血，所以當德古拉說他是亞當的父親時，這個怪物還真的沒在開玩笑。

相同的詛咒流淌在亞當再生的血液裡，難怪他從第一眼看到德古拉，就再也擺脫不了這個怪物的魔掌，

「為什麼要讓博士製作出像我一樣的怪物…」體內的肉莖緩慢的向外抽出，腸道內突然呈現的真空狀態讓德古拉倒抽了一口氣，還來不及有心理准備那根東西就狠辣的再度撞了進來。

重重擦過那個敏感小核心的時候，就連德古拉都不能抵抗那蔓延在整個骨盆腔裡的高潮，前端的陰莖滴滴答答的淌出透明濕黏的前液。

德古拉始終沒有移開自己的雙眼，他看著亞當的樣子執著地讓人不寒而慄，但那暈出了水氣的濕潤眼框，卻扎實的挑起男人想征服他的渴望。

蒼白的身體豐腴而結實的肌肉手感，當亞當毫不保留大進大出操弄著德古拉的時候，那兩片臀肉不停的被亞當的小腹拍擊出不小的波度。

不停的被亞當劈開的腸道，用高速的癒合力讓抽出一半後再插進來的肉刃，感覺到了與初次無異的緊度。

「啊！唔嗯…」呻吟中的德古拉根本不想去理會亞當這種沒有意義的問題，想做就做了哪裡還有那麼多的為什麼。

他一手抵在冰涼的鏡面上，一手按在大理石檯面上，德古拉在身後的亞當又深入又急切的頂撞著他的同時，艱難的支起像是被操軟的身體，亞當會意的伸手圈住了他的胸口，彈性十足的胸肉握在手裡的感覺不能再更好。

姿勢的變動讓肚子裡的肉刃刺到了更加敏感的地方，亞當啃咬著德古拉的頸窩，對方不停起伏喘氣的胸腹，跟上面被汗水霧氣濡濕的皮膚與細毛，這個男人的身體毫無保留地包容著亞當報復性的做愛方式。

冷涼的身體漸漸地染上了性愛的熱度，這次亞當沒有再為難德古拉攀上高潮，溫涼的腸肉緊緊的啜住了依然不停進攻的肉莖，德古拉半軟的趴俯回濕冷的大理石檯上，顫抖著啜泣著達到帶上了疼痛的高潮。

「你咬的可真緊…」德古拉的兩條長腿軟的完全撐不起自己的重量。

亞當沒有理會自己還沒射精這件事，他調好水溫之後架著渾身發軟的德古拉坐進熱水裡。

為了方便清理他特地讓德古拉面對著自己跨坐在身上，溫暖的熱水漫過亞當的胸口，他的兩條手臂都纏上了對方痠軟的後腰。

水的浮力跟溫度讓兩人都忍不住慰嘆出聲，亞當的雙手緩慢的揉捏著德古拉的腰背而下，適時的緩解了肌肉過度拉伸的痠疼。

亞當粗糙的手掌貼著德古拉渾圓飽滿的臀部滑動揉弄，時不時的將那兩塊肉團向中間擠壓或向外拉扯。

德古拉攀著亞當的肩隨著他的揉弄擺動腰胯，一直都是滿足狀態被餵養的很好的德古拉，非常樂意配合所有亞當想嘗試的玩意。

他瞇著綠眼睛低頭看著面前這個男人，繼承了吸血鬼之血的男人卻沒有像他一樣成為一個心臟不再跳動的怪物。

\-----(良心試閱版)-----


End file.
